nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami of Towa
Kagami of Towa was a female human samurai and a PC in the second Emeron campaign. Summary Kagami was a samurai from the Shang-Tsi Empire in search of her brother who had slain her lord and betrayed her. Her hunt took her to the Kingdom of Emeron where she found herself hunting for the artifacts of the gods with the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy. Background Early Life Kagami was born in the Shang-Tsi Empire, the second child of Dako and Umi Musiame. Her only sibling was her elder brother Kaze who was three years older. Kagami was tall and strong and as she grew she was able to outrace, and out fight, the other boys and girls. Kagami was frequently teased for her height and ability, but Kaze never failed to stand up for her. Kaze was not as strong as Kagami, but while she was not dumb he was sill twice as clever. Kagami harbored dreams of the two of them working together and being an unbeatable pair. The family moved frequently, as Dako was a thief and a liar who frequently made a habit of double crossing those he did business with if a made a profit. Once Dako had burned his bridges in a place he moved on to flee retaliation from those he'd crossed. Kaze proved helpful to Dako's schemes, his wit and charisma helping in many small scams that grew as he got older. Kagami, by contrast, did not approve and disliked Dako's behavior, but naturally could do nothing. When Kagami was 7, however, the family landed in the town of Domiaru. Domiaru was ruled by Daimyo Gohda, a wise but ruthless merchant lord. Dako approached Gohda promising him a shipment of silk (that did not exist) at a lower price than anyone else. Gohda agreed, but hid a stipulation in the contract that should Dako fail, Gohda could claim his first-born as recompense. Naturally, when the day of the expected delivery came, the family had moved on. Gohda had suspected duplicity from Dako and had men waiting for him at the next town. The men demanded payment or Kaze. Dako, unwilling to part with a son whose budding skills could only be of aid he convinced the men to come for Kaze that night, and promised to have him bundled and ready for travel. That night Dako drugged his family's meal and when Gohda's men came for Kaze, he gave them a bundled Kagami and an excuse that the boy was fast asleep. A New Path Kagami was awakened in the hall of Daimyo Ghoda, demanding to know with ferocity where she was. The girl's ferocity in the face of such daunting odds intrigued Ghoda. Ghoda had sent riders when he realized he had been tricked, but they returned to report that Kagami's family had fled the town in the night and could not be found. Daimyo Ghoda presented Kagami with the choice of honoring her family's debt. She agreed, though Ghoda warned that he had planned to train Kaze as one of his samurai and that he would demand no different of Kagami. The girl merely declared that she would restore honor to her name, but her name alone. She eschew the Musiame name forever more. She spent years training, fighting twice as hard as any of the other trainees. She was taught along side Daimyo Ghoda's sons, Ichi and Anshin, whom she became fast friends with. Ghoda could not have been happier with Kagami's training and came to view her as a surrogate daughter. When she was 12 presented her with a katana he had commissioned just for her and officially named her one of his samurai, the youngest to have ever been granted the honor. Ghoda further honored Kagami by offering her a position in his household. She agreed, on the condition that she'd not commit seppeku for him. She argued that she had a lifetime of dishonor to make up for because of the sins of her father and that only her patron god, Kishijoten, could release her. Ghoda agreed and offered to officially name her his daughter, if she served well, upon her 17th birthday. This enraged Ichi, however, who resented such praise being heaped upon the daughter of a common thief instead of himself as the firstborn and loyal son. He gained his father's leave to leave home and see the world. As the years went by Kagami and Anshin fell in love. On her 16th birthday Anshin proposed marriage, which Ghoda was overjoyed to approve. Ichi had found wealth and success for himself abroad, and Ghoda was happy at the thought that Anshin and Kagami would rule his lands together after he was gone. Reunions Two days before Kagami's 17th birthday Ichi returned home and was told of the impending marriage. He stated he was happy for them, and privately told Kagami that he believed he may have found her older brother Kaze. Ichi arranged a secret meeting between the two, if she wished to see him. Kagami was skeptical, but in the end she could not turn down to see her brother and find out what had become of her family. The meeting took place at a filthy bar in a bad part of town. Kagami was heavily cloaked and questioned the man she had been sent to meet. He verified his identity and told her that Umi died of a broken heart two years after Kagami had been "killed" and that Dako had died in a bar fight four years previous. Kagami revealed who she was and the two embraced, but it quickly turned sour. Kaze decried Ghoda as an evil lord who had kidnapped his sister. Kagami explained that he had taken her in as one of his own when she had been abandoned and cast aside by their father. Kagami offered to help him gain a position in the household if he would forgive the supposed crimes Ghoda had committed against their family, but he refused. He declared that his information must be mistaken and that while Kagami looked like his sister, that his sister was dead. Heartbroken, Kagami left the meeting. The Turn The night of Kagaim's birthday, and only a few days from when she was to be wed to Anshin, Ghoda had a feast in celebration. Though she usually patrolled in the night Daimyo Ghoda insisted she rest and spend the night with Anshin. While she slept Kaze slipped into Daimyo Ghoda's bedchamber and stabbed him in his sleep. Kagami, hearing the scream, raced to the room with her katana in hand. She saw Kaze as he was slipping out the window. She gave chase and they exchanged a few sword blows and words and he admitted that he avenged his sister's "death" and got paid "now that his master's father was dead too." With horror, Kagami ran back to the manor and found Ichi and Anshin in their father's bedchambers. Anshin now was lying on the floor, bleeding to death next to his dying father. Seeing this as proof of Kaze's claims that he'd been hired by Ichi, Kagami now realized that the whole thing was a plot to lay claim go Ghoda's estate. Before dying Ghoda gave Kagami one last task, to avenge him. Kagami decided to begin with the culprit in front of her, Ichi. The man was well trained, however, and the battle between the two as an epic test of skill, though Kagami proved victorious. Ichi was captured and clerics were summoned to heal Anshin. Kagami declared that she could not wed Anshin until her lord was avenged. Ichi was interrogated and it was learned that he had contacts in the Kingdom of Emeron and it was believed he would flee there. As her oaths were to Ghoda, Kagami now had no master, but Anshin blessed her mission anyway, so long as she vowed to return to him when her brother had been dealt with. Kagami agreed, took the moniker Towa, and left for Emeron. In Emeron The Horsehead Conspiracy Kagami made her way to the Kingdom of Emeron and quickly began seeking clues to the potential whereabouts of Kaze. In Horse of 1129, while traveling along Aquil Road, she was ambushed by a group of goblins. While she was fighting them off she was aided by Lylena, Pott'z, Dedekind Fried, Ferris Gerabaldi, Keysbee and Dandy Lion. Once the creatures were defeated she stated she owed them a debt for their aid, and agreed to travel with them to Fulton and assist them in their endeavors. She assisted them in the investigation into the Horsehead Conspiracy, proving vital to the investigation and was the one to slay Melbin, the culprit of the murders taking place. The Yotorian Prophecy Kagami returned to Emeron City with the others, but began to investigate the possible location of Kaze, rather than immediately join her new friends in more adventures. However on the 16th of Griffon, 1129, Lylena sought Kagami's help when her professor, Jaymes Chickwood, was kidnapped by the red dragon Starr. Kagami agreed to help and accompanied Lylena, Dandy Lion, Qualinthalis Miertholas, Dedekind Fried, Pott'z, and Jon Sumnim in the rescue mission. Kagami aided in the battle against Starr's minions while Sumnim kept the red dragon distracted. Once Chickwood was freed he joined in the battle against Star and the dragon was driven off. Chickwood then revealed the Yotorian Prophecy he had recently unearthed and that Star sought to interrogate him to learn what he knew. To Kagami's shock she was in it, and the prophecy even mentioned Kaze. The Large Lord On the 25th of Dragon, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy were hired by Sir Zadric Trield, the lord of Crossroad. Kagami, Dandy Lion, Dedekind Fried, Ferris Gerabaldi, Qualinthalis Miertholas and Lylena. He stated that he'd pay them to clear out a goblin warren nearby that had been causing problems for his estate. Aware of the lines of the prophecy stating They shall be recruited by a large lord| to begin the quest after a goblin's blood poured, ''they accepted the proposal. Accompanied by Sir Zadric's squire Yuden Vittel, the group headed out the following day. Kagami located some tracks and in short order they had found a goblin raiding party. Qualin charmed one of the creatures and it led them to the lair. In a huge battle the heroes were able to slay the beasts with Kagami cutting down the chieftain. Sir Zadric paid the group and explained that he had received word of someone or someones trying to gather specific artifacts. He was still working with his resources on the motive and a lot of details but head a name: Darsalgen. According to Sir Zadric this person was launched (or had launched) an expedition to the Plains of Galmar to find the fabled ''Club of Galmar. Expedition to the Plains of Galmar The group returned to Emeron City to prepare for their expedition to the Plains of Galmar to seek the Club of Galmar. Qualinthalis Miertholas declined to go with them, stating he had business in Rupmon instead. Since the remaining group lacked clerics, Kagami decided it would be prudent to have healing on the journey and hired Jallik Maltar, a young cleric of Akana, to accompany them. On the 9th of Lion, 1129 the expedition departed Emeron City. It consisted of Kagami, Ferris Garabaldi, Dedekind Fried, Lylena and Booknut, the grandson of the famous Hero of Unity, Beastnut. The journey was long and fraught with danger but by the 24th of Dragon they had found the dilapidated remains of a the keep where the Club of Galmar was supposed held. The keep was filled with orcs, and the Heroes of Prophecy were forced to slay the beasts to recover the artifact. During the fighting a spell mishap performed by Ferris seemed to teleport Dandy Lion and Pott'z to them. As they were leaving the keep, the group was attacked by some barbarians. The Heroes of Prophecy interrogated one of the survivors and learned that Darsalgen had sent them to recover the Club of Galmar, but that all the orcs had stymied them. The prisoner also reveled that Darsalgen had pushed on to Wilaria, in the Eastern Realms, to search for the ''Bell of St. Chardastes'', a powerful artifact of Akana. On the 2nd of Bear, 1129, the Heroes of Prophecy finally arrived in the town of Hidencul in the Holy Empire of Wilaria. After asking where the bell might be housed, the were directed to the church of Akana. Though it was after dark they went immediately, only to find Darsalgen and a number of barbarians in the process of stealing the Bell of St. Chardastes. The Heroes slew Darsalgen and his party. The party was approached by a divining wizard named Eldruer. He told them that he'd seen that they were coming through and wished to return to the Kingdom of Emeron. He promised to magically teleport them there if they recovered three Griffon eggs. The Heroes agreed and in only a few days traveled to a griffon nest to recover the eggs. True to his world, Eldruer magically transported them back to Emeron City. A New Lord Though the next piece of the prophecy called for going to the Dwarven Mountains, Kagami remained in Emeron City to investigate a lead she'd received on her brother. The lead did not bear immediate fruit but Kagami took the opportunity to ride to Crossroad and speak with Sir Zadric. They agreed that getting the artifacts and preventing the enemy from using them was of vast importance, and so Kagami offered an oath of fealty to him, so long as he would allow her to continue to hunt Kaze. Zadric accepted this oath, and urged her to continue to work with the others to find the artifacts so they could be kept safe. When Qualinthalis Miertholas learned of this he was incensed. He openly told Kagami that he did not trust Sir Zadric (even though Dandy Lion had claimed to have seen into his heart and found no malice.) He dismissed her action as the short sighted foolishness of a "short lived race." A Carnival Interlude After the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy returned Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood provided the next portion of the Yotorian Prophecy. The translation indicated that Dedekind Fried needed to go "home." Some divination revealed that the traveling circus where he was raised was moving to the rural estate of Iest. On the 19th of Skeleton, Dedekind, Kagami, Qualin, Ferris, Keysbee and the enormous bull man Vestibule who had joined the party, reached the Iest. They found that the carnival had been taken over by the fortune teller, Esther, a witch who had taken Dedekind's tongue. She had apparently come into the Amulet of Yotia and turned the previous leader of the carnival, Fitzgerald, into a mutated toad who was now in the freak show. Under Esther's leadership she the carnival was earning a great deal of money and had unearthed the Brewmaster's Girdle of Binge and Modee's Hat of Performance which they used in their shows. However everyone was terrified of Esther and would far rather have seen her gone. Kagami took part in the resulting battle, wherein the Heroes of Prophecy defeated Esther and the carnies loyal to her. Qualin turned Fitzgerald back to his human form. The heroes spared Esther and those who had followed her in the fight and Fitzgerald pardoned all except for Esther, whom he banished. The bearer of the Girdle of Binge had been slain in the fighting and so the Heroes of Prophecy were able too collect it but the bearer of the hat, a carnie named Horace, refused to part with it. Dedekind was able to convince him to come with them, arguing that his bardic skills and adventuring would earn him far more coin than the carnival. Betrayal While returning traveling from Iest to Emeron City the Heroes of Prophecy were accosted by Baron Christopher Ravenut. He demanded to know where the artifacts they'd collected were and was hostile at first. Dandy Lion, managed to talk him down, however. Baron Christopher explained that he believed that Sir Zadric Trield was gathering the items for a nefarious purpose and not to safeguard them as he had told the Heroes. Kagami was infuriated. She believed that Zadric was a good man who was being honest with them, but if he'd been duping them for nefarious purposes, her honor could only be restored with his death. The group declined to hand over the artifacts in their possession, and explained that they'd already given the Club of Galmar to Sir Zadric, but agreed to investigate him and departed. On the 25th of Skeleton they reached Crossroad. Kagami wished to face Sir Zadric alone in an effort to restore her honor. Qualin insisted on accompanying her however. At first it seemed that he did not understand the stain upon her honor but he convinced her that he understood completely, and that if the man had been lying and was evil, that he would not want her to face him without a witness. Dandy too insisted on going as she was utterly perplexed at how her ability to peer into the heart of someone and detect malice had gone awry. The trio confronted Zadric while while Lylena, Booknut, Dedekind, Ferris, Keysbee and Vestibule waited outside the manor house. Zadric denied their claims, but invited them to leave his service if they were displeased. They decreed that they were going to leave his service for Baron Christopher's and Zadric attacked them. The others waiting outside joined in, but the battle was incredibly fierce. Ultimately, however, Sir Zadric was slain. Investigation of Zadric's manor revealed that he had sent the club south to Eddie Drezzen, (who at this time was an impostor) and that the two were in league with someone named Sedrina. At this Qualin chimed in, explaining that a liche called Sedrina the Souless had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Dandy informed them that Eddie was, in fact, an impostor and that while she didn't know where the real Eddie was, the one working with the others was using his name and good reputation. Splitting Up The heroes decided to split up. The prophecy indicated that there were more artifacts in danger in the Glave Woods and in the Halfling Shires, but Sumnim and Chickwood needed to be warned of the turn of events and the involvement of Sir Zadric in the enemy's larger schemes. Kagami agreed to accompany Booknut and Lylena back to Emeron City while the rest of the heroes headed south. The professors took the information and Zadric's papers that were given to them to attempt to see how it fit in with everything else they'd unearthed so far. While in Emeron Kagami, Lylena and Booknut were the target of an assassination attempt, presumably sent by the enemy, but they were able to slay the attackers. Kagami spent time following up on some of the leads she'd discovered while searching for Kaze, but the real break came in Zadric's papers. Professor Chickwood informed her that he seemed to be a subordinate of the person impersonating Eddie Drezzen, according to an offhand line in one of the letters found among Sir Zadrik's possessions. She was pleased to at last have a line on her brother and offered a thanks to Kikojohten, the Shang-Tsian god of luck and her patron god, for putting him on the path she was already on. The Journey South On the 19th of Sloth, 1159, the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy returned to Emeron City. Evidently they'd been near their destination in Cliffshire, but a spell mishap by Ferris had sent them to the Dwarven Mountains and they had to make their way south again. Kagami was saddened to learn that they had suffered deaths in the south. Keysbee and Qualin had died fighting undead. Still, they had acquired new allies in the form of a bard named Elrude, and a woodswoman named Smara. Kagami, keen to accompany this time as she believed she'd find Kaze, re-joined the group as they headed south again, though Dandy opted to remain in Emeron City. Ferris also took the opportunity to hire Martok Stonecutter, a dwarven cleric of Clangeddin, for divine magical support. To try to make up for lost time they requested that Sumnim and Chickwood magically transport them to Cliffshire, which they agreed to do. They also agreed to turn over most of the artifacts they'd collected by that point to the professors for safe keeping. Justice at Last On the 22nd of Sloth, 1129 the Heroes of Prophecy were magically transported to Cliffshire to continue their quest for Gimo's Playing Cards. Forced to continued with cyclopes and giants they managed to ascend the Uphigh Mountains and found the Temple of Gimo located on a rock formation in the center of a volcano. They came up on a group led by Kagami's brother, Kaze, as well as several minions who evidently answered to him. Drawing her blade and declaring to her brother that vengeance was finally at hand, Kagami charged her brother, followed closely by her allies. The battle was epic and the Heroes of Prophecy were victorious. Kagami did brother with her battle on a rickety rope bridge that allowed access across the lava of the volcano. The Samurai at last slew her brother and threw him into the volcano. Sadly Elrude too fell in the battle. With the cards in hand, the heroes returned to Cliffshire to continue their journey. Heading North With Kaze dead, Kagami was free to return home and be with Anshin, her honor restored. Still, she did not feel she could abandon her new friends while they still risked such dangers and vowed to continue to help them. Ferris declared he would take the Playing Cards of Gimo north immediately, lest the fall into enemy hands. Vestibule accompanied of course and Kagami joined them as a bodyguard. They agreed to meet up with the others in Tralpar and headed north. They made their way to Rivershire and chartered a boat north to Zoupland. While in Zoupland they were briefly detained when an assassin manged to frame Ferris for the murder of a city official. Vestibule and Kagami were forced to find the real killer in order to save Ferris. As soon as the wizard was freed, they left for Tralpar to await a rendezvous with their friends. Reunion and a Plan Once the 15th of Toad, 1130, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter, Samara, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and the real Eddie Drezzen reached Tralpar and reunited with Ferris, Kagami and Vestibule. They explained that they'd slain the impostor of Eddie and recovered the real one, recovered the Shield of Yondolla, ''and learned that the dragon Starr was heading back north to try to recover the last few items and perform some ritual, though they did not know the intent of it beyond the vague warnings of the prophecy. After much discussion they decided to split up. Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami would head west to attempt to secure the assistance of the elves of the Glave Woods. Meanwhile, Dedekind, Lylena, Samara, Friar Chuck, Ferris, Vestibule and Morak would proceed north to try to catch and slow down Starr's party. They also took the precaution of splitting the artifacts in their possession between the two groups as well. '''Diplomatic Endeavors' Kagami accompanied Trista Ravenlark, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian to the Glavewood Kingdom. They struggled to secure an audience, as when last the Heroes of Unity had been here they failed to make a good impression on Queen Parthalanis. They group made their case to a series of underlings, begging for an audience with the queen to explain the importance of the coming danger to all of Goric. Ultimately when it was obvious they would not get an audience with the queen they were forced to accept the promises of the functionaries they spoke with to inform her. Frustrated, the group departed for Emeron City to reunite with the others. Once in Emeron City the Heroes of Prophecy had another council to plan their next steps. The other group had not managed to catch up to Starr's party, but they did learn from Sumnim and Chickwood that the ritual the enemy wished to perform was to summon a god called the Dragon Queen from another plane of existence (the home plain of Ferris, Vestibule and Keysbee, as it turned out) so she could force a place among Goric's gods. The damage done to the people of Goric in the process of her war would be incalculable. Another Diplomatic Approach Most of the Heroes of Prophecy headed north into the Dwarven Mountains to try to secure the final few artifacts, as it was believed the more were used in the ritual the more powerful the Dragon Queen would be when she arrived. Dandy Lion, however, had another idea. She believed that it would be best to have a force of troops in the area to try to fight the Dragon Queen as soon as she arrived, when she'd be weakest, just in case the others failed. Dandy said she'd believed she could secure the troops, and Kagami agreed to accompany her. The two headed to Lurinlund, where Dandy was able to secure an audience with Baron Christopher Ravenut. Dandy had known the man when he was but a child and he still had fond memories of her. When everything was laid out for Christopher, he agreed to the request and immediately rallied a force of men to march to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual was to take place. The Battle at Thorgain Peak The rest of the Heroes of Prophecy had convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand led a hastily gathered force of 200 dwarves there alongside the Heroes of Prophecy who had survived the events of Gnomedon and Thorgain City: Lylena, Ferris Garabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Morak Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. Baron Christopher's army, along with Kagami and Dandy, arrived in time to aid in the battle. The fighting was deadly, but during the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The Gods whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. Aftermath Kagami, as well as the others, were hailed as heroes in the Kingdom of Emeron, and showered with praise, money and awards. Kagami was forced to sit through all of the pomp and circumstance even though she now wanted to do nothing more than return home to Anshin. Eventually things calmed enough and she was able to depart, at last heading home to the last of the real family she had. Back in Domiaru After years away from home Kagami returned to Domiaru. In her absence she learned that Ichi had managed to use his connections to raise up a force and take the land from Anchin. Her beloved was on the run and in hiding from the score of assassins who sought him out. Kagami began to spread the word far and wide about Ichi's crimes and it did not take long before his assassins found her. They were no match for her, however, as her skills during her adventures in Emeron had only increased tenfold. When word reached Anshin of Kagami's return he made contact and with those still loyal to Anshin as a core, the group began to raise and army. Kagami led Anshin's army to victory after victory and eventually, two years after Kagami's return, they stormed Domiaru, defeating Ichi's army and taking him prisoner. Anshin declared that he had spared his treacherous brother once, and that may had suffered for it. Vowing not to make the same mistake again, he ordered his execution. Kagami had the honor of performing the killing blow. Less than three months after their victory Anshin and Kagami were married and ruled Domiaru together, having three children, two boys (Keysi and Gohan) and a girl (Dandii) Personality and Abilities Kagami is a tall, muscular woman of Shang-Tsian decent. She is an incredibly skilled warrior and capable battlefield tactician. She is a more than capable tracker, using these skills to aid the Heroes of Prophecy many times. She is a worshiper of Kikojohten, the god of luck. She is incredibly duty focused and views a word of honor given as an unbreakable bond, unless the other party violates it. Though by no means stupid, she has such rigid thinking and is so true to her word that it is easy for her to forget that others frequently are not, which is how she was so easily fooled by Zadric Trield. Though Kagami is very serious and bound to honor and duty, she enjoys beauty and has a true love of life. It saddened her greatly that Qualinthalis Miertholas had lost his love of life and she privately feared he would someday become as cold and lifeless as the undead he hunted. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC